


Shall I write it in a letter?

by BananaProductions



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaProductions/pseuds/BananaProductions
Summary: Cordelia thinks it's a good idea to put her feelings for a certain swamp witch on paper to try to let them go, but when the letter gets lost she might have to come to terms with them.





	1. Houston, we have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite donut, thank you for making everyday a Goode Day<3

Shall I write it in a letter?  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces  
Of a song I can't get out

"Oh my darling, my love, my life, how hard it is, to love you in secret. Is not that I can't breathe without you by my side, is that I much rather not have to. I crave your presence, your light, your kind hearted nature.  
It pains me to not be able to scream from the rooftops how much I adore you, because I'm so afraid of ruining the connection we share.  
I'm sure I must be imagining this, but I sometimes feel your magic calling mine.  
You amaze me, my dearest-"

A loud noise made Cordelia drop her pen and shove the letter into her pocket, going out to investigate the source of clamour.  
The supreme had thought that trying what she had learned in therapy many years ago, would help her sort out her feelings. You see, in order to surpass her negative pent up emotions towards her mother, she was told to write them down, then destroy the paper to "let them go", and even though the root of the problem had changed, her heart was aching the same way. There was no use in lying to herself, she was in love with Misty, 'head over heels, warm fuzzy feeling and constant heartache' in love… but she couldn't be, no, she was her friend, and it was most definitely not reciprocated.

The headmistress ran out, trying to find the problem, but she was in such a hurry, that she failed to notice the piece of paper that fell out of her pocket. 

She entered the kitchen to see her beloved swamp witch in the middle of the room, when her eyes focused on her hand that was covered in blood.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" She held Misty's hand in hers, inspecting the wound.

"I'm fine is just a lil' cut. I- I broke that mug… sorry"

"Oh, Mist! Forget the mug, this looks pretty deep, let me just-"

Cordelia cradled Misty's hand in hers, and closed her eyes. Soon, a tingly feeling enveloped the wound as it slowly began closing. She was so lost inside her head, being so close, feeling her warmth, that she forgot that she was still holding her hand. When she realized it, she dropped it like it like it burnt her, "There, now let's wash your hand"

"Damn, I didn't know you could do that, that is so cool… I could have done it myself though" she giggled.

The swamp witch's smile made angry butterflies burst in her stomach, she was so enthralled by it that she didn't noticed she was staring.

"Uh- yeah, yes. I- um- I gotta go do some work so I- I'll be leaving now and-"  
The supreme walked backwards towards the door and bumped into a chair on her way out. 

Misty smiled even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia closed her office door, panting, she groaned. What was that?  
She began doing some paperwork in order to get her mind off of the "situation", but it most definitely did not work. 'Maybe I should finish the letter'  
After reaching for her pocket and finding it empty, she checked the other one, and panic rushed through her veins. Oh dear god.  
Focusing on finding that letter, she let her powers lead her straight to her room, and what she found on the other side of the door was most definitely something she wasn't ready for.

Sitting on her bed was Misty, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh… um, I- sorry I didn't knock" 'knock? That's really smooth Cordelia, this is your room!' "Wh- what are you doing here?"

The swamp witch slowly got up from the bed and made her way towards a quite panicked Cordelia. Once she was close enough, too close if you asked the supreme, she stopped.

"I was going to your office to thank you about fixing my hand, and I found this paper on the hallway" she lifted the letter in her right hand nonchalantly, as if she wasn't holding Cordelia Goode's heart and future in it.

"Uh- um- what is it?" she swallowed, her throat suddenly felt dry, she could hear her heart beating in her ears and pounding against her ribs, who would've guessed a little piece of paper with ink on it would be enough to kill the almighty supreme?

Misty turned around and walked towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room as she said "it's a letter, a rather interesting one"

Clearing her throat as she made her way into her closet, trying to seem calm and collected, she asked "Wh-what does it say?"

Torture, absolute torture. She watched from her closet as the curly haired blonde strolled around her room, touching every book, in deafening silence, taking her sweet time, while she was about to start walking on the walls and begin pulling her hair out. Every second felt like an eternity, every possible negative scenario playing in her mind on a loop, she was losing it. She cleared her throat.

Another minute, "Uh, it's a love letter. Did you always have this many books here? I don't remember that… well is not like I spent a lot of time in your room," and then she whispered something the supreme didn't catch.

"What was that?" 

Silence. Wonderful, another thing to overthink at night, add it to the never ending list, fun.

"So… do you need anything else? Maybe you can give me the letter and I'll ask the girls who lost it"  
Fingers crossed, she held her breath and bit her lip.

"Sure" 

Oh thank god.

The swamp witch walked slowly towards her, again, and stood very closely. She handed her the letter and turned around to leave.  
As Cordelia was about to let go of the breath she was holding, she stopped.

"Delia?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you think i don't know what your handwriting looks like?"

And that's how you make someone's world stop on its axis. What now?

At her bewildered expression, Misty continued, "at first I thought maybe I was just crazy, you know? It felt like something old Delia would do, but supreme Delia? Confident and strong Cordelia Goode, hiding her feelings? Didn't seem right… then I thought, who am I to judge anything, right? But, there was the other elephant in the room, I felt like I was violating your privacy, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop, you are good with words, I'll give you that"

Cordelia was paralyzed, she couldn't comprehend what was going on, her mind was going a hundred miles per hour, this couldn't be real. 

"So miss Delia, when were you planning on telling me that you are in love with me?"


	2. Apple of my eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the best, but well, here ya go

"Sweet pea  
Apple of my eye  
Don't know when and I don't know why  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home"

"I- uh-" 

"Did the cat got your tongue, Dee? You sure seemed to have a lot of words to say on that paper," she took the letter out of Cordelia's hand "Here, I'll read you some to refresh your mind. 'Is not that I can't breathe without you by my side, is that I much rather not have to', I love that one, also this one: 'i sometimes feel-"

"That's enough" she didn't intend for her voice to come out so broken and little, but she couldn't help it, "I- I can explain, I'm sorry I-"

"Delia"

"Please don't let me ruin this, you are my best friend and-" she was speaking so fast.

"Delia"

"I'm so sorry" tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"DELIA!" Misty held Cordelia's wrists in her hands, "Breathe with me, follow my breathing, in and out, think you can do that?"

As her body continued to shake and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, the supreme nodded and tried to even out her breathing.  
Boy, this was definitely not how she saw this day going, she'd woken up and went along as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Paperwork, classes, spending time with Misty, just like everyday, so how did she end up here? 

"Good girl, better now?" After another nod from the supreme, she continued "That's it, just keep on breathing, slowly" 

Now, a little more composed, Cordelia tried to find her words. "Mist, i'm terribly sorry about this", and before she could interrupt her, she put her finger near her lips "please, just let me finish. I promise you I'm dealing with this, okay? This won't change things, I-" she sighed "I understand if you need your space, if you… don't want to see me and-"

"You still don't get it, do you?" The taller blonde interrupted her and placed her hand on her cheek, bringing a sense of comfort with the coldness of her rings against her burning skin.  
"You might be the most powerful witch on earth and the smartest person I know, but you sure as hell are bad at the whole feelings thing, huh? I thought you were blind when I met you, but I'm starting to think you still are" she giggled.

It had been a long time since someone left Cordelia Goode speechless and this confused, what was going on right now? It all felt like part of a fever dream… was it a fever dream? No, it couldn't be, the supreme can't get sick… right? 

"I'm not following"

"Cordelia, haven't you realized I'm madly in love with you?" 

"I- what?" Now that one, not even her powers saw that one coming. 'Did I hear correctly? This is definitely some sort of hallucination, did I work with any hallucinogenic plants in the greenhouse?'

"Wow, you really are blind, huh? I thought I was pretty obvious with my flirting… I need to work on that" she added as a mental note. "I didn't think it would take you this long to realize it, god, I've been back for over 6 months, Dee! At first I thought it was sweet you know, you wanted to give me time to recover, didn't want to push me, you are always so caring. As time went by I thought, maybe she hasn't realized it yet, and everybody was placing bets on how long it would take you to… you made me lose 20 bucks by the way" she looked at the supreme, practically staring into her soul, when her eyes filled with tears, "then there was the other option, you didn't want to love me, you knew you could do better" she gave a little smile, "but this morning, when I found that letter, boy did that change everything!"

Did she hear correctly? Did Misty Day told her she loved her? It seems like she did. Her mind was running through every word that came out of those beautiful rosy lips- oh those lips, how she'd love to envelope them with her own and- back on track, Cordelia. Nothing in this world could have prepared her for this, she had no words, she felt like she was floating, far away from reality.

She had no idea what to do now, all she knew was that this beautiful, unbelievable woman had just confessed she shared her love, and that she needed to do something.

While the older woman seemed to be too lost inside her head to actually respond, the swamp witch decided to take matters into her own hands.   
She leaned forward and holding Cordelia's chin in between her thumb and index finger, she kissed her like she'd been dying to do since they met. 

For the second time that day, the supreme's world stopped on its axis, everything disappeared, and the only thing she could focus on was how soft Misty's lips felt against hers, how her hand was getting lost in curly hair, and how much she had dreamed of this exact moment. 

When air became a necessity, they pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another, panting.

"Aren't you curious about how I knew the letter was about me?" 

A simple nod.

"Cause your magic calls mine too, all the time, I feel it right here" she grabbed Cordelia's hand and placed it right above her heart, "Everytime your heart beats, mine beats along"

Still in a daze, the supreme smiled.

"I'm sorry" 

"For what, darling?"

"For not doing this sooner" With that she placed her right hand back again in curly hair, and her left on Misty's hips, pulled her flush against her body and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw she had the letter" the supreme giggled.

"She was shaking like one of those little dogs people carry around in purses" the swamp witch said, earning herself a playful slap on her arm, "Auch, I was just joking, baby" she pecked Cordelia on the lips.

"So… that's how you two started dating?" Asked one of the young witches sitting around the couple, listening intently to their story.

"Yes, so you see, the reason Misty and I wanted to talk about this with you girls, is that my fears and insecurities almost stopped me from having the greatest thing I could've ever dreamed of!" The supreme stated.

"It's normal to be afraid, life is scary sometimes, even the almighty supreme gets scared!" Misty's hand gestures made the group of girls erupt into laughter. 

"Yes I do, we all do, but don't ever let your fears and insecurities take control, they could make you miss on some of the most wonderful things life can give you. Remember, brave doesn't mean someone that is not afraid, it's someone who is indeed afraid, but does things anyway"

"Delia's right, kiddos, shoot your shots" 

"But be careful please!" 

The young witches attacked them with some questions and then left them alone by the fireplace.

Hugging Cordelia from behind, Misty said, "You think they got it?" 

"I do" The supreme laced their fingers together.

"I was afraid too, you know"

"Of what, baby?"

"Of ruining things I guess, of you being mad at me, but look at what I would've missed if I had just given those papers back to you" 

The older blonde turned around in her arms and smiled at her.

"Why would I be mad at you?" 

"I- when I got out of the kitchen that day, there were a couple of papers on the floor, I think they were council reports, I was taking them to your office when I dropped them, as I picked them up I saw the letter on the floor too and I thought it was just some random paper and I was about to leave it all on your desk, but it was calling to me, something told me I had to read it"

"If you hadn't, I may have missed the chance to spend the greatest five years of my life right next to you, so thank you for being nosy" she giggled as she placed her forehead against Misty's.

"I love you, sweet pea"

"And I love you, my dearest Misty"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a bit messy and weird but hey, I miss my babies, ok?


End file.
